Untouchable
by xSeashellGirlx
Summary: Namine stays in her room to much. Thankfully, she has a window she can gaze out of all night. Nami makes her own special constellations sometimes, and hopes he never knows. Oneshot RokuNami Songfic for Taylor Swift's lovely song Untouchable


So, I'm not a huge Taylor Swift fan, but I heard this song, and all I could think of was this pairing. Here I am, on a Saturday night again, lying on the floor, typing. This is a one shot, but I'm planning on writing a longer Rokunami story. So if this story floats your boat, rocks your socks off, or any other cheesy figure of speech, watch out for a long story in the future.

Oh my, it's snowing 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Untouchable by Taylor Swift.

**Untouchable like a distant diamond sky.**

**I'm reaching out and I just can't tell you why.**

"Demyx?" Namine called for her spiky headed friend.

"Mmm?" he smiled. He loved her questions.

"Why do we see stars so well, but we can never feel them?"

Saix sighed deep enough to hear from across the room.

"Namine, stars are light years away. You should be embarrassed for questions like that," he walked out of her dark room, unsatisfied with the young artist.

"Don't listen to him. He's a creep. The truth is, there are barriers between us and the stars," he was pretty satisfied at his answer. "Think about love. You can feel it, but you can't see it,"

"That makes no sense at all."

"Of course it does! Think of the barriers."

"Kind of like the barriers of not having a heart? Or the ones between me and the new guy?"

"Whooaa, how did you know abou-"

"Xemnas talks too loud. He says if we become friends, it could be 'disastrous'," she waved her hands in a fitting motion.

"Um, well he's kind of right. "

The silence that ensued was heartbreaking. Namine wanted to meet him more than anything.

"What's his name?" she pleaded gently.

"Ugh, I shouldn't tell you-"

"I won't tell," her bottom lip stuck out, revealing the sweetest expression imaginable.

Demyx walked towards the door slowly.

"Roxas," he whispered with a wink.

Nami hid her blush and dove into the covers. Her eyes peeked out to gaze at the stars.

She made her own constellations in her head. Most were weapons, like Marluxia's beefed up garden tool, or Zexion's magical book, and occasionally even a sitar.

Her mind was running wild connecting the shining dots in the sky.

R

O

X

A

S

She put them together, testing out the words many pronunciations. Her Eyes widened when she said it right.

Her head was buried under the covers the next second.

**In the middle of the night when I'm in this dream, it's like a million little stars spelling out your name**.

_-X-_

She woke up in the middle of the night and slowly glanced at her clock.

11:47

She stood up and unlatched the hook that held the window in place.

She slipped out of the window and climbed down the wall.

The gate was latched (as always) so she took the alternate route through the back and into the dark woods.

Her footsteps were heavy and noisy against the cold ground. The wind was blowing her hair in every direction.

A pair of boots scraped the moss behind her.

She flinched, ready to run from whoever was behind her.

"It's okay," a voice said gently a few feet behind her.

She turned around slowly, her mind told her not to trust him.

A smile graced her lips when she saw him. His eyes are so blue. His hair is so blonde. He's so perfect.

"Namine?" he asked nervously.

"Roxas?" she returned.

They both laughed together just quiet enough for no one to hear.

"You know they don't want us to know each other," he spoke up finally.

"Yeah I've heard about that," she wasn't liking how awkward this was coming off as.

The bell struck in the distance, signifying midnight.

"They're probably looking for me now," he chuckled.

"Oh, we should get back then."

"Will you meet me here tomorrow?" he smirked, definitely something he picked up from Axel.

"Umm yeah," she blurted out without thinking.

"Nami," he was an inch from her face. She stared into his eyes. So blue.

**Untouchable, burning brighter than the sun.**

Their lips touched so gently. The barrier broke.

**When you're close I feel like coming undone.**

"Goodnight," he smiled at her blood red cheeks.

He stalked off to the entrance to get back to his room.

Nami scaled the wall, almost falling twice.

She was still smiling, and the butterflies were unstoppable.

_-X-_

**In the middle of the night when I'm in this dream,**

**It's like a million little stars spelling out your name.**

**You gotta come on, come on.**

**Say that we'll be together.**

**_-X-_**

Authors Afterthought:

Predictable, wasn't it? I liked writing it though. I really need to sleep a little. So I bid you farewell. Please review, tell me if it was predictable. That's a growing problem in lovey dovey fanfics.

And by the way, there's six inches of snow on the ground3

_-Mani-_


End file.
